


Life's too short to be so apprehensive

by AbbySomething



Series: Never thought that I could be [2]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Aku Is Not A Nice Demon, Akus got The Doubts somethin bad man, Awkward Kissing, Brief Sensuality, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Neither of them have the best understanding of relationships either fyi, This is rly awkward and im sorry but just bear thru it…theres fluff in there i swear, Unhealthy Relationship Views, bad kissing, but can u blame him hes kinda used to being hurt by everything/everyone, lets b real they both have 0 experience and i wanted to explore that, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbySomething/pseuds/AbbySomething
Summary: It's such a simple thing.





	Life's too short to be so apprehensive

**Author's Note:**

> apparently a good motivation for me is spite  
> and months of procrastination

In terms of things having to do with any semblance of a relationship, Jack knew his knowledge was lackluster. It had simply never been…pertinent, compared to the trainings he had to go through to prepare for his battle with Aku. Jack had been old enough, when he was taken from his home, to understand that he was eventually going to be arranged to be married to another in order to continue the family line, but beyond that it seemed like everyone (including himself) had assumed it would be one of those things he would eventually be taught by someone else.

When he had reached puberty in ancient Athens, there had been a rushed, awkward conversation about the changes his body was going through and why, and the bare basics of what he should come to expect from a committed relationship with a woman, but, again, it hadn’t been _as important_ as his other duties. And Jack had never regretted those choices, and still didn’t. He understood why things had been that way, and he held no bitterness over his and other’s choices to not give him such instructions.

There had been many things he had seen and taken in, both in the past and present, so his knowledge on romance and such was mostly a patchwork of things he had put together. He had known a real relationship one day was likely going to tear some of those expectations down, or perhaps build upon them, and most especially create new knowledge. But _this_ one one thing he had never expected would be a problem.

It was only their third date, and while things between him and Aku still had a long ways to go Jack had already hesitantly begun to accept that Aku’s company was far from unbearable. Aku was earnest, quick-witted, and showed eager interest in trying to make things work between them, and this almost struck Jack as sweet in a small way. Aku was obviously still reluctant in other things, charting through his own feelings and whatever else was going on in his head to cause him to start to want a relationship with Jack, but they had both found enough interest in each other to want to keep trying and explore where this took them.

This moment found the two of them sitting huddled together on a park bench, watching the world around them fall into twilight and the stars begin to truly shine overhead. They were alone by some distance, as far as Jack could tell, but Aku still bore the same human disguise he had come in for their previous dates. Aku had taken this chance to tell Jack one of the lighter tales from his eons of existence, clearly exaggerating some parts to make himself seem better or more impressive, or to simply make Jack laugh, but Jack had to admit the demon had a hidden talent for storytelling. When Aku ended his tale and Jack had stopped chuckling, Jack glanced over and found a fond look upon his companion’s face, turned down to Jack.

Jack was suddenly aware of the silence that began afterwards, and the moment already began to hang too long. His eyes drifted of their own accord, falling to Aku’s human-disguised lips. His heart began to pick up, and almost immediately he had to fight back the instinctual mix of shame over who his feelings were directed towards, and embarrassment because of his awareness of his lack of experience. Neither were meant to be ignored for certain, but Jack felt it was better to simply let time pass, and confront them piece by piece as he and Aku explored this. And…part of that exploration was a side that was both daunting and tempting to him; this strange, new thing that seemed to call to him from some place deep inside, yet still was so foreign.

And it was true: he _had_ made the “first” move, all those weeks ago. But that had been an easy decision, a notion of encouragement for Aku. Everything else was a further step, though he didn’t know to where, exactly. But he still wanted those things, however else they made him feel, and that is what helped him push forward, closing his eyes and hoping to close the gap between them.

He hung there for a few moments, and it was only after that when Jack realized nothing happened. He opened his eyes.

Aku blinked owlishly down at him, obviously confused.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Jack slumped a fraction, primarily just disappointed that his act hadn’t been understood at first. Was he that clueless on how these things should be done?

“I wished to kiss you. I-If you would not want to, I—”

Aku interrupted him, eyes going wide.

“What? Ohh, yes! Yes, I would like that. I did not understand at first.”

Aku forced a grin, but there was sheepishness in his eyes. It finally clicked with Jack that perhaps Aku had just about as much, if not less, experience and knowledge than Jack did. He recalled Aku’s list of activities he had uncovered on their first date; Aku had marked down “the strange thing humans do at the end of a date” and, at the time, Jack had put the pieces together and figured Aku meant a kiss. But the way the demon had phrased it gave away that Aku either hadn’t actually known what it was, or perhaps he had never understood the meaning behind the gesture, and thus thought it strange.

But now he was encouraging it from Jack, which more than likely meant he had enjoyed the experience the first time. Jack relaxed a little, anxieties easing back at the thought that he wouldn’t be navigating this new territory alone, in more ways than one. There was an odd notion of comfort in that, but it also meant that they would _both_ be without proper guidance on how to perform any of the regular romantic (and other) affections.

Jack was confident it wouldn’t hinder their development, however. Many other couples figured such things out on their own, in the past and present, and they would do the same. It surely couldn’t be that hard!

He closed his eyes again, pressing himself closer to Aku—

Something hard slammed into the bridge of his nose, and Jack recoiled, instantly reaching up with his right hand to rub at it. Aku hissed, and Jack cracked his eyes open to see Aku also pinching in the same spot on his own face. Aku glanced over, expression caught between annoyance and sheepishness.

“Eh, I believe I may have…come in too fast.” He paused, eyes growing mildly worried, “Do you…wish to try again?”

The sting ebbed quickly, and Jack was able to pull his hand away and smile timidly back at Aku.

“Yes. I would like that.”

Aku’s shoulders tensed in surprise, but he snapped out of it instantly and pulled his hand away and back down to his lap. They both leaned in, slower this time, and kept their eyes open, though they both continued glancing between the other’s eyes and their lips, trying to ensure the mistake made before wasn’t repeated. However, when their noses bumped against each other, they both started back an inch.

“I,” Jack said, hands starting to sweat, “I think one of us is supposed to…tilt? Our head?”

“I-I know!” Aku retorted, his voice pitching up just a bit, “I just thought…you would, ehm. You know.”

Jack nodded a fraction of an inch, and they tried again, this time with Jack angling his head slightly away, and even then they both stopped for a single second when their noses brushed against each other, their lips so close the space between them could be _felt_.

In the next moment, they closed that gap.

It was so much more sensitive that Jack expected it to be, and heat rushed to his face. It was so gentle, yet so inherently intimate; no wonder so many did this on a regular basis!

However, as they both stayed in that position, Jack became increasingly aware that it was starting to feel…weird. Surely there was, well, more they could do with this, or at least they should break away?

After a long, definitely awkward long time, Jack finally gave in and pulled back, breathing heavily after subconsciously holding his breath. Aku leaned back, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Was…was it enjoyable?” Aku questioned, hands twiddling idly in his lap.

“Well, yes,” Jack said after a moment, “And you?”

“Wh— ? Y-yes!” Aku nodded briskly.

Jack thought back over the moment, then hesitantly put forth: “I think they are supposed to be shorter?”

“I have witnessed mortals spending many minutes engaged in it.” Aku cocked his head, contemplating, “But, I think there is also something involving tongues.”

Jack could recall a few times he had accidentally stumbled upon or seen couples with their mouths interlocked, open against each other and acting like they were sucking each other’s faces off. He had mostly been confused when he saw that, and a little bit disgusted because he didn’t understand _why_ anyone would be interested in that, but now he couldn’t deny there was a spark of curiosity in him to find out what might be the appeal.

“Ah, perhaps another time.” Jack said, glancing away.

Aku slumped, hands falling to rest on the inside of his thighs, and he gazed in the opposite direction. Abruptly, he jerked a little in place, eyebrows rising, and then his face broke out in a large grin. He drew his expression back into a confident smirk, straightening and leaning against the back of the bench, before drawing his arms up and around, splaying both of them across the top of the metal frame. One now reached behind Jack’s back, and Jack’s eyes had turned back to watch Aku carefully throughout.

“Then we are agreed! Another time!” Aku said, a little proudly, as he stared sideways down at Jack. Jack quirked a brow, and a little bit of the fire in Aku’s expression faded under the scrutiny.

Still. Jack resigned after a half a minute, and reclined the slightest bit into Aku’s arm, going back to watching the world around them.

* * *

In truth, Aku was grateful that he had been given time to do all the background work he needed to prepare for that next step. If this relationship was to continue, Aku realized he wanted— no, he _needed_ to be prepared. As to why he hadn’t done so before, well…This was entirely new to him. He still wasn’t even sure that Jack would want to stay with him, and every moment of his existence now had a constant reminder in the back of his mind that getting the answers to the questions he sought all hinged upon being able to keep this up.

Several hours into researching “human kiss tongues” on the Akunet, Aku could sufficiently say he was far more confused than when he had started. At least he had found the name— “French kissing”— and the search results had been more relevant after that, but each tutorial or recommendation he came across and read through was more perplexing than the last.

Some said you had to shove your fingers in there first, to be sure the tongue could fit. One said you had to do a corkscrew motion with your tongue for it to be pleasurable, but another said to never do that because it was disgusting. There was yet more disagreement on how long the kissing should last (a mistake he never wished to repeat), and even upon the mere fact if the tongues should touch or simply “grope about” in the other’s mouth. Aku had to put his tablet or phone down several times just to collect his own thoughts, scattering about in his head upon trying to imagine how he could possibly do this with Jack.

At least most agreed on the fact that tongues were involved, and that it took time and patience to become a master at it and have one’s partners pleasured by such a thing. Aku had all the time he ever needed, and he was confident he could make this work much faster than others had proclaimed it to be. He was the master of this planet and others, and one such as him had never needed any prolonged length of time to become fantastic at whatever he wished, if he chose to do so.

Several hours before the time their seventh date was to happen (seven! When he’d started on the notion, he’d never expected to make it this far!), he spent some extra time in his human disguise, experimenting in front of his mirror. He pulled his human tongue out between pinched fingers, he twisted it using the muscles in it as far as he could go, he even went so far as to lean forward and lick the mirror, though he recoiled instantly when it occurred to him how _pointless_ that was.

He...he did want this, for certain. He had spent the many months after his failure to kill Jack and before their first date contemplating all possible solutions and consequences, and this had been the conclusion that made the most sense (while also making the _least_ sense at the same time, bizarre though it was). Still too often he was still tempted to go back to the way things were— to fall into the routine of hating each other again, because it was more familiar than this— but he would lose any hope of navigating through the questions he had. And besides, while this was very different than what he was used to, that didn’t make it…displeasurable. His thoughts drifted to their progression of the basic kiss, and even the memory of it was enough to send Aku’s magic sparking down his body.

That empty space inside him, once so wide and pitiful, also sealed further after every passing moment Jack looked at or spoke with him without evident hatred.

This occasion found both of them wandering through a large festival in a field, celebrating the nearby city’s anniversary. He and Jack wandered for several hours, alternating between simply walking about, playing some of the games scattered around, looking through the pop-up shops, stepping into various makeshift stages to witness a few minutes of a talent or comedy routine, trying new foods (though he was quite positive “fried butter” didn’t count as a real food, a mistake he would never repeat again), or passing long minutes in silence while sitting together and watching the crowds move around them.

Jack was recognized, of course, but thankfully all but a couple kept their distance. Aku spotted several that tried to subtly snap a picture, but with a short gesture of his hand behind Jack’s line of sight their phones crashed in their hands, becoming nothing more than dead bricks, and he chuckled a little each time at the petty destruction. Those that came up to thank Jack, or request a picture, got the usual humility on Jack’s part and deep scowls from Aku that chased them off very quickly. At this point Aku was no longer sure if it was the envy of Jack’s popularity or just the fact their time together had been interrupted.

The end of their date had them wind up in another secluded area, some short distance away from the main attractions and out of the way (and sight) of others. Jack had expressed a preference for privacy in times like this, though Aku himself was perfectly fine with displaying his affections for all to see and understand. But, in another way, Aku did appreciate the seclusion; it gave these times the feeling like they were _just_ for him and Jack, which satisfied his possessive nature as well as the empty space inside him.

He and Jack came together for a brief kiss on the lips, and as Jack pulled away Aku put his plan into action.

Clearing his throat, he offered, “Do you recall when we spoke of trying to kiss with tongues?”

Jack started to furrow his brows in thought, but then recognition lit up in his eyes and they went a little wider. He quickly reigned himself back in, though there was a slight notion of embarrassment that clung to the edges of his body posture and expression thereafter.

“Ah, yes. Would you like to try that now?” Jack asked.

Aku grinned, “Yes! I have been doing research on this act, and I believe I am well-suited to initiate it now. I shall teach you by example.”

Jack made a face Aku couldn’t read, but nodded anyway. Aku started to lean in, but then remembered an important missing step.

“Oh!” he said aloud, and reached up with his hands towards Jack’s face. It was there he lost his nerves, however strange it might seem, because it was only then that he realized he and Jack had never touched like this. There was the occasional brushing of hands, or a light press on an arm or shoulder, but nothing even close to as intimate as this. He had to hold back the burst of laughter at the oddity; they had been kissing, however chastely, for some time, yet they hadn’t bothered to try for these sorts of gestures yet. They certainly made for a strange couple, according to his research.

It brought up another clash of feelings, however: on the one hand, they were both used to the touch of the other only bringing harm or intent to kill, and Aku felt his magic coil in anticipation instinctively. He almost pulled away, and would have easily feigned something at fault on Jack’s behalf to cover himself, but Jack was _looking_ at him without that hatred again. At _him._

It helped ease the tension, reminding him once more why he was putting such terrible effort into all this.

“Part of the gesture is holding each other’s faces.” Aku explained matter-of-factly, then waited.

Jack blinked slowly up at him, studying Aku. Finally he nodded again shortly, and Aku steadily brought both hands in to lightly cup the bottom of Jack’s chin in both of them, thumbs barely touching his cheeks.

Aku exhaled slowly, not realizing that he had become tense himself for a very different reason than before. This was…a great deviation from what he had imagined. Jack’s face was warm, even to him, and the samurai’s skin was soft with a light layer of peachy fuzz that Aku suddenly wanted to brush his hands against. This was the first gesture, outside of kissing, that symbolized the differences they had begun to stride towards; Aku was not using his claws to harm Jack, even under the human disguise, but rather to comfort and display affection, and Jack was _trusting_ him to do so.

The weight of it was suddenly heavy in his chest, in the gaping hole deep down inside him, and he stood frozen there for a long few seconds. Finally he gave in, and gently brushed his thumbs across Jack’s cheekbones, feeling the texture as he so pleased. Jack was still looking at him openly, with a hint of curiosity in there, waiting for Aku to make the next move.

Aku stepped closer still, tilting his head down as Jack tilted his up— he was always sure to be taller than Jack, but this time, in preparation, he had shrunk by an inch or so in order for the angle to not be so awkward— and they both opened their mouths a small bit as their faces came together.

One thing Aku had not accounted for was the fact you apparently weren’t supposed to come in like you were biting the face of the other, despite the common pseudonym of “sucking face.” His teeth clacked loudly against Jack’s, even though it was just for a brief second, and Jack pulled away whilst wincing and working his jaw.

Aku couldn’t possibly feel whatever pain he had done to Jack, but the fact he had started off wrong still stung. Irritation rising, he frowned and waited for Jack to recover, still holding him close by the face.

Jack exhaled shortly after a few seconds, then gave him a look that said—

“Do not do that again.”

— Yes. _That_.

“It is a good thing Aku did plenty of research, and knows alternate methods of initiating this kiss,” Aku declared, sniffing, “So do not curl your lips this time.”

Jack opened his mouth as if to protest, but shut it instantaneously. He pulled his expression back into a neutral one, but Aku knew (firsthand by far) that Jack’s patience was not endless, and things would have to go much better this time to ensure that patience didn’t run short.

Immediately on connection, Aku’s body felt ready to burst at the seams, but he held together and pushed his human tongue past his teeth and into Jack’s mouth. Aku could feel the warmth radiating from inside, and after some fumbling their tongues met each other. He could feel Jack’s face twitch in his hand, and even to Aku it was still all very strange, but neither of them relented.

He shoved up, forcing Jack’s tongue to the roof of his mouth, and Jack grunted shortly, brows furrowing. Aku began to rub his tongue against Jack’s, but it still felt more bizarre than pleasurable. The samurai’s tongue struggled after a few seconds, then jerked back and Aku’s tongue was left to feel nothing but the samurai’s gums.

Aku felt the brush of the muscle on the underside of his own, but then the samurai licked up it, and Aku’s confusion and irritation grew. In a way it was endearing that Jack was trying to reciprocate, but Aku was supposed to be the one controlling this.

He tried to press down, attempting to pin the samurai’s tongue again, but it pulled back again and he felt the barest touch of teeth, so he broke away to glare.

“You are not participating correctly!” he said.

Jack frowned, and used his hands to deftly pry away Aku’s own.

“I think it might take some getting used to.” Jack said in a murmur.

Aku tightened his lips, but for once chose to say nothing in retaliation. Jack stared at him for a moment, as if waiting for one, then his expression relaxed.

“We shall try again next time.” He offered, but it sounded almost like a sigh.

Something inside Aku whispered with traces of doubt and hate, breaking the weight in his chest from just a few minutes prior, but he didn’t allow them to rise any further than that.

Aku looked away, knowing those thoughts weren’t going to fade away as he wanted.

* * *

A battlefield was one of the last places thoughts of a relationship and all the intricacies of it should be occurring, but they didn’t seem to be able to leave the forefront of Jack’s mind. He was still able to focus on what he could, dodging and slicing through the sword-bearing robots dressed as pirates, but this was a new and important aspect in his life and he wanted it resolved. It wasn’t that Aku’s kiss had been…bad. It just wasn’t what he had expected it to be like, either.

Off to his side by some distance, the Scotsman barreled through three of the robots, knocking them down, then swept his sword through their necks in a row. He rotated, lifting his gun leg, and balanced on his flesh one as he fired several rounds at several approaching robots behind him. Jack grabbed the arm of the one in front of him, then lifted and pulled, swinging the heavy metal body around and crashing it into one that had tried to jump down on him from the ship’s quarter-deck.

This was just supposed to have been an easy trip, and Jack had been delighted to have encountered his friend heading in the same direction. But of course their ship had been carrying some kind of rare mineral as well, and not two days into their journey they were ambushed. Jack and the Scotsman were, of course, called upon once more to fight for the lives of those that couldn’t.

Jack had also come to face the fact that he— well. He didn’t exactly know _how_ to tell anyone that he and Aku were dating. Of course he wished to be honest, and not keep his friends at a distance about such an important new change in his life, but he was at a loss for how to phrase it in a way that made clear on several things: that Aku had not brainwashed him, he was not losing his sanity, and that this was only going on so long as Aku was putting forth real effort to change for the better. And he had! First calling off the bounty hunters, then showing Jack he was interested in trying a newer, good path, even if he admitted to not knowing how he would proceed. And Jack was more than willing to help him there, and explore their budding closeness.

The aspect that he was worried about others bringing up was that of Aku’s _other_ changes. As fas as Jack had heard and seen, nothing else had gotten better under Aku’s rule. When the subject had first been brought up between them, Jack had advised as best he could, though he was quick to discover that running a planet (nay— _several_ planets) was far, far more complex than what he had even suspected running just one kingdom would have been like. Aku had even explained that overhauling even one system in one go was likely to cause a domino effect of collapse. Jack had quickly accepted that his ideas wouldn’t always be able to be applied as a whole, but often rather in slow, steady steps, and it was there that Aku had agreed with him.

A sword cleaved through the top half of his gi, but thankfully missed most of his skin. Jack still nearly cursed anyway, and plunged his sword through the chest of the robot that had attacked him. Even then, his thoughts still drifted, flitting away like flies.

But beyond that, it was apparent Aku still had a long way to go. He _listened_ to Jack, but he wasn’t always _listening_. He argued with everything Jack brought up, either from a point of practicality or from his lack of understanding of morals. At first Jack had found it irritating and doubted how they could make a relationship work, and he still had his lingering doubts to this day. Yet he had remembered and continued to remind himself that Aku had spent an eternity on his own, guiding himself by what he had felt was right, and obviously change wouldn’t happen immediately. He wasn’t “sheer evil,” as Jack, his parents, and many others had expected for all that time; there was depth there, it was just under layers of…something. But reaching through that would be worth it, more so than killing Aku would have been.

Especially when it was _Aku_ that was reaching out to _him_.

But how did he summarize such a tremendous subject? All that he had already come to learn and appreciate about the demon that had been a plague to this world up until just a few months ago?

A punch to the face caught him off-guard, and he rotated involuntarily with the motion, but regained his senses instantly. He caught the next one, and twisted it in his grip to throw the balance of the robot off. He brought his sword back around and pulled the robot into it, then tore through it’s middle in a rough stroke.

“What’s the matter, laddie? Ya got yer head up in the clouds!” The Scotsman bellowed, punching one of the robots in the face and crushing it. Jack shook his head, and forced his errant thoughts back into line with a calming breath.

“It is merely,” he started to explain, stepping closer while parrying blows from a new robot, “That thing I told you I wished to discuss?”

The Scotsman grit his teeth as he plowed his sword through another two, and threw his arm in a wide arc that flung their bodies over the side.

“I dinnae think this’s the time, Jack!”

“I—” Jack cut down the one in front of him, then whipped around on his heel to block the blow of one that came at him from behind, “I am aware! It is just— Very— Important!”

“Ain’t nothin’ that should distract ya like this unless it was important!” Scotsman laughed, but there was still an edge of tension in there somewhere, “Ya almost actin’ like ya—”

He came to a full stop, partway through tearing the head off a robot between his hand and sword. The Scotsman turned sharply, jaw dropping as he gawked at Jack.

“Jack! Are you in love?”

Jack sputtered, feet stumbling for a moment, the shock of the words hitting him like a fist. Which is, in fact, what hit him in the stomach in the next moment, forcing him backwards. The cutlass in the robot’s hands came straight for him, but Jack let himself fall, and then kicked his legs up and into the metal body, throwing the robot back.

The Scotsman’s sword swung through that one’s chest, cleaving it in half, and then he stepped over Jack, disbelief in his expression.

“Ohh, laddie! Why did ya not tell me sooner? I need ta buy ya a drink, and ya gotta introduce me to the lass— or the lad, if that’s what ya like, or—”

Jack forced a deep breath, control slipping back into his grasp, and he started to push himself up onto his elbows before the Scotsman’s large hand grabbed him by the front of his gi and hauled him up into a tight hug. Jack’s bones creaked, and after having just gotten his breath back this was one of the last things he wanted in that moment. Oh, he enjoyed such a gesture normally, for certain, but the Scotsman had also made a point about this not being the time or place for distractions, however momentary.

Thankfully his friend put him back down quickly, grinning wide, but then snapped back into a battle-ready stance, looking back out over the deck. Jack took a step back, resisting the urge to bring a hand to his side to cover the bruise the punch would likely be forming. However, what greeted them was the sight of the leftover pirate robots fleeing back to their ship, not even glancing behind them for other survivors. The deck of the ship was littered with broken parts and wires, but some of their ship’s crew were already emerging from underneath, and kicking or throwing pieces off the side. Jack inhaled slowly again, letting himself calm down from the thrill of the fight, but then he couldn’t help but smile, relief flowing in. The Scotsman bellowed a laugh, and rounded a kick on the fallen body in front of them, booting it over into the ocean.

“I cannae believe it!” He hollered, excitement practically buzzing off of him, “Ya found someone and ya dinnae tell me right away? Ya must really be—”

Jack touched his shoulder, which thankfully quieted him so Jack could explain.

“I am…attempting a relationship with someone,” he said carefully, “But it is new, and I would not go so far as to say I am…ah. In love.”

The Scotsman deflated a bit, but his grin stayed big and inviting.

“Ah see. Well that’s good then! I’m happy ya’ve found someone, and I jus’ know ya got good judge a’ character, so I’m sure ya found the perfect match! Just like me an’ me bonnie lass!”

Jack’s smile turned a little forced, knowing the truth that he had chosen to not unveil just yet.

“So when am I gunna meet ‘em, eh?” the Scotsman nudged Jack’s unhurt side, winking.

Jack swallowed thickly, unease creeping up his spine. This was the part he had been dreading; he wasn’t ready to face the invasive questions, or the possibility of the accusations against himself or Aku, but he needed to be honest if his friend was asking.

“It, it is just that,” he started, voice wavering as he put forth every effort into trying to think of how to word this as delicately as possible, “I hope that you understand that he is— that _I_ am…Well, it is all very…”

He had to stop, looking down in frustration after his anxieties had already made him sound like a fool. He needed to collect himself again, and—

The hand came back to his shoulder, but this time it was softer, and more comforting. Jack looked up to see his friend giving him a warm and sympathetic smile.

“If ya ain’t ready laddie, ya ain’t ready. O’ course I wanna hear everythin’ when ya are, but I know this is new ta’ ya. Aye, I remember bein’ mighty nervous the first few times I started seein’ my sweet wife, even though ah knew back then that she was tha’ girl I wanted ta’ marry.”

Jack relaxed, all his tension finally beginning to ease out. Of course he wanted to be honest with his friend, but just hearing the man reassure Jack about being _ready_ for the conversation, at a later point, was exactly what Jack needed to hear. He simply needed to find the right way to say it and prove to his friend that Aku was genuine.

“Thank you.” Jack replied, reaching his hand up to grip the Scotsman’s shoulder lightly.

“O’ course laddie!” The Scotsman went back to beaming at him, “That’s wot friends are for!”

Jack’s own smile warmed considerably, but then they both broke away to start helping with cleaning the deck of the discarded robot bodies. As Jack brought one of the scraps over to the side with the Scotsman, a new train of thought opened up before him and Jack couldn’t help but feel a flush of embarrassment. But, realistically, who else could he trust about that kind of information?

“Um,” He threw the scrap overboard, and then glanced around shortly to be sure they were out of earshot from the rest of the crew, “If I may ask something…slightly odd?”

“Aye!”

“How does one…kiss?”

The Scotsman nearly choked on his own breath.

* * *

Aku, pacing alone in his room, was angry.

Well, to be fair many of his moods were varying degrees of anger, but at least he was justified in feeling them about 99% of the time. Like right now.

But this one was stirred by something deeper; those little, nagging doubts that buzzed around the edges of his thoughts every time he recalled the last time he and Jack had met. It was starting to seem, to Aku, that if they could not get even the most basic, fundamental piece of a relationship down, then there was no point in—

He stopped, glancing at the clock again. Two minutes until they were supposed to meet at the secluded beach location, where they had planned to have a picnic dinner while watching the sunset upon the ocean. In truth, Aku was still debating even _going_ anymore. He wasn’t sure he was ready to face the possibility of this being their last amiable encounter. If Jack were still amiable to him in the first place.

The only shred of hope that he clung to was that Jack hadn’t explicitly _said_ they were through last time, and the unknown since had kept him from directly acting upon his suspicions. But he couldn’t keep living in that state; he had to have his thoughts confirmed or denied, and the best time for that would be tonight.

He groaned when he looked at the clock again, but then stood up straight, steeling himself. He snatched the basket and blanket off his bed and teleported instantly to the beach.

When he landed, he heard a familiar voice call out a short distance behind him, and when he turned he saw Jack waving him over to a flat and slightly higher section of the sand. Aku clutched the items in his human hands tighter, and made his way over to the samurai. He wasn’t sure what he could say, or how he should greet Jack this time, and with each step it felt like his form was growing heavier and heavier with dread.

Yet Jack smiled warmly at him the whole time, and that’s what kept Aku moving forward. He set down the items in his hand when he got close, and then stood there, waiting for Jack’s reaction.

“Hello, Aku.” Jack greeted.

Aku nodded, “Hello samurai.”

For a moment, something like worry flickered across Jack’s face, but then it was replaced by that warmth again.

“Aku, I was wondering…About the last time…”

There it was. Aku braced himself, all his hate and rage coiling, readying to be unleashed again—

“…I was wondering if we might try again?”

Aku let out a wheezing, unexpected breath, and this time Jack’s expression did draw into concern.

“Are you—”

Aku waved him off, closing his eyes and recollecting himself. Those emotions had flowed out of him so abruptly, he was now left reeling a little from their loss and the subsequent elation that came in at having them be unbased.

“Y-yes,” he managed to get out, magic sparking in him as it now seemed prone to do when he was anticipating affection from Jack, “That would be…very good.”

Jack’s shoulders dropped as he smiled again, and he came forward into Aku’s space. Aku couldn’t stop this restrictive form from shaking a little, still feeling the effects of such a change in his mood. Jack lifted a hand almost to Aku’s face, but then hesitated a few inches from contact.

“Will you tell me what is going on?” he asked gently.

Aku shook his head, feeling like he might have been slightly foolish just this once.

“It is no matter now. I would rather focus now on this. On…” He shuddered, but then finally felt himself again.

Jack seemed doubtful, but when Aku looked at him again and nodded, he went forth and placed his hand up against Aku’s cheek and under his jaw. The touch was still warm even to Aku’s unnatural body, and from the outside it seemed to reach down into Aku’s core and squeeze at that dark, empty space.

“May we try…going more slowly this time?” Jack offered.

Aku cocked his head a little, confused. Wasn’t the point of it to be passionate? To entice desire? But, since Jack had brought it up, Aku was willing to try.

He leaned in, and this time when their lips met there was no clacking of teeth or bumping noses; they both naturally fell into what they knew and had experienced, and while there was still hesitation it was far less uncomfortable than all the times before.

They both hung there for a moment, mouths hot and open against each other, but Aku pushed his tongue forward, with much less force this time, and it met Jack’s partway out of his mouth. From there, it became a series of slow, careful movements on both their ends, just simply letting the other explore and touch in turns.

Somehow, in some way, this was _so_ much better than Aku could have anticipated. It both soothed and excited him, and there was no word he could think of to describe it otherwise: it made him feel _close_ to Jack. He finally understood why this was an act to be repeated, over and over again, as often as possible.

Yet it had to end sometime, and after what felt like forever but was only a short bit, Jack finally pulled away and inhaled deeply, eyes half-lidded and bearing an emotion on his face Aku was unfamiliar with. But it didn’t deter the emotional high Aku was still riding, and it went even further as Jack sighed contentedly.

Aku purred, voice low, “Now that you have experienced how skilled Aku is, you may find yourself unable to stop from desiring more.”

Jack closed his eyes, mouth almost quirking into a smile, but then shook his head.

“You are absolutely impenitent.”

Aku chuckled, and pulled him in for another go. This time, as their lips brushed up against each other, he felt Jack’s fingers spread on the back of his neck, lightly running up into Aku’s faux hair. He increased some of his sensory input in the area, and felt a shudder run up his back at the ghostly and intimate touch. His own hands clenched at his sides, and a hot flash ran all over him before he decided to forego his own damn inhibitions.

He brought his hands up, and at first made contact with Jack’s shoulders. He felt them twitch under his fingers, but Jack didn’t move away or stop him immediately. Aku fumbled his fingers up until they touched Jack’s neck, and then slowly began to inch into the nape where the samurai’s hair grew from. He didn’t have any expectations for what the experience would feel like, so he was pleasantly surprised to find Jack’s hair was soft, but thick. As an experiment, he rubbed the tips of his fingers into Jack’s scalp, and the whole world screeched to a halt when he felt Jack’s breath stutter, and the barest gasp against Aku’s mouth.

He was so caught up in his pride and excitement Aku didn’t register he wasn’t kissing back anymore until Jack pulled away and gave him another curious glance.

“Aku?”

Aku shook himself out of his stupor.

“Haa, so you see? I am irresistible.”

Jack snorted in amusement. As soon as Aku tried to come back in, Jack held him still by the hand on Aku’s chin, saying, “Afterwards.”

Aku made an angry grunt in his throat, but a guarantee of later was better than none at all. He sat down beside Jack and within a few minutes they had their picnic all set out and they both began to dig in.

Despite Aku’s ongoing elation compared to his earlier storm, the samurai of course found a way to ruin it again.

“Aku,” Jack started as he finished his sushi, “We need to discuss your treatment of the mine workers.”

Aku stopped drinking his extra-large soda in order to stare sidelong at Jack, feeling that anger and unease rise again.

He couldn’t say he despised these conversations, but it did come close. On the one hand, he had known this would be a large part of the challenge of attempting a relationship with Jack. Neither of them were the types to ignore just what had forced them to remain opposed to each other for so long. It is what had driven him from the idea of being able to maintain a relationship with Jack the hardest, because he couldn’t imagine Jack ever even giving him a chance based on that. He had only been able to counter his doubts with the memories and facts of Jack’s naturally “good” nature, and thus a fair possibility of giving Aku a chance to prove himself.

But that other hand: Prove himself to do what? That he could change? Become “ _better”?_

Aku had always wanted to scoff at the idea. It seemed ridiculous, even impossible, given his history and the mere fact he wasn’t human; he knew his emotions and understanding of what was moral would never fully click with Jack’s.

Yet he also knew Jack would not stay with him if he remained as he was. And Jack was extending him patience on hearing out Aku’s arguments against his own morals and Aku’s facts on his society’s infrastructure, rather than demanding changes be made immediately and giving up when that was not fulfilled.

But that would not remain the same for either party if they didn’t seek a solution Aku could work. And as it was, he had no idea where or how to start on the things Jack brought up, and he certainly didn’t know _why_ Jack wanted these things other than they were somehow “good.”

Finally, after a pregnant pause, Aku asked, “What about them?”

“I think it might help if you started by paying them more.”

Aku snorted distastefully, “My wealth is my own to do with as I please. To _distribute_ only if needed, where it is needed.”

Jack frowned at him, “But they harvest the gems that accumulate your wealth. It is only fair they receive a good share in return for their labor that you use!”

Aku shrugged nonchalantly. “As we agree, it is my wealth they add to. I pay them in the first place; they should be grateful I do not make most of them work for free. Unless they are imprisoned slaves, then they only deserve the fact I...eh...”

That only seemed to make Jack angrier, and it took a moment for Aku to remember that he had forced the same fate upon Jack’s parents. Oops.

Jack sighed, looking out over the ocean. After a moment, he offered, his voice a little more tense, “How about reasonable hours, then? Instead of ten, twelve hours, or however long you work them, break the hours in half.”

“And hire twice the workers?” Aku shot back, incredulous, “Now we are back to the same problem!”

“Yes,” Jack said tersely, “We are.”

Aku squinted at him, unsure what the samurai meant by that. Was he speaking of the miner problem, or was he hinting at something else? The question of Aku’s lack of morality?

Disappointingly, he felt his mood start to plummet again, and those treacherous thoughts began to bubble up once more, hissing words of doubt. And just when he’d had one problem solved…

“Very well,” Jack brushed a loose hair back onto his head, and he looked at Aku with hard eyes, “How would you help ease their burden?”

Aku’s first thought was _‘By killing them.’_ But he knew that would not please Jack.

“I do not see anything to fix!” he answered resolutely.

Judging by Jack’s expression, that was apparently a very wrong answer.

Despite the fact he did withdraw, eyes instinctively flickering to the blade at Jack’s side, he was resolved in his standing. He was not going to just _give in_ to the samurai’s morals and ideas because it made Jack happy, and especially not if it made Aku miserable and/or worse off.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose between his right thumb and forefinger, closing his eyes and breathing deeply before speaking again.

“Aku, I am trying to help you, but if you would just... _try_ to help me understand why you think there is nothing to fix…”

“That is just it!” Aku retorted sharply, “I cannot understand _you_. Your, your ideas of ‘morality’ are perplexing to me!”

“How can you acknowledge to not understand my morals, but in the same breath argue with me on the righteous paths I am suggesting to you?” Jack snapped his head up again to glare at Aku.

“Because I am not _human!”_ Aku shouted.

Jack seemed taken aback, and Aku withdrew into himself, switching his gaze to glare out at the sea instead. At least it was out, this way, on the off chance Jack had _forgotten_ that vital detail.

He swallowed, and went on in in a tight voice, “I cannot see the world as you do, Jack. Whatever it is that you feel tells you how to do good, and makes you want to do good for the sake of _helping others_ , I lack that.”

He heard Jack put the food down, and the swallow the samurai made in his own throat.

“Then what is this, Aku?” he asked, hushed, “Is this just a game to you?”

“W-What?” Aku sputtered, “No! Why would you…”

He turned to look at Jack, and he didn’t see anger or hate: he saw _pain_.

The part of him that still held onto the past, and the times they had tried to kill each other, reveled in it. The other part— the one that had emerged from the emptiness and was still connected to it, somehow— ached inside him, and he felt that hole threaten to widen in him again.

He had his choice in that moment: confirm what Jack said, and end things before they continued like this; they would go back to killing each other, but at least it would be easier than trying to navigate a relationship between them. Or he could tell Jack that this was no plot, and no game, and keep this all going; but what could Aku say to confirm that after what he had just said?

Were the answers he sought worth all this trouble?

In a flash, his mind jolted with all the memories of what he would lose: knowing at least one person genuinely didn’t _completely_ hate him or want to kiss up to him— losing _kissing_ Jack, after only now discovering how _good_ it felt!— the pride of making Jack, of all people, laugh at Aku’s humor, and even marveling together at the strange customs and others of this world and beyond.

To even just being able to sit with him, a thing that normally made Aku _un_ comfortable, to knowing the warmth of Jack’s skin under his claws and neither of them meant harm to each other, to just the downright _want_ Aku felt for him.

All gone. They would go back to hating each other, trying to kill each other, only with these memories burdening them.

Well, Jack more than Aku, the demon was sure. Pretty sure. And knowing the samurai, it would only make his fighting fiercer rather than weighing him down.

Aku didn’t want that. His desire to stay on this path and navigate it with Jack at his side outweighed his anger and hate, but with that also came the fear of losing control of the situation and thus, losing Jack.

Relationships were so fucking _messy_.

His frustration made his form shudder, and he growled, refocusing. Jack had looked off to the sea, appearing lost.

So, despite his reluctance, Aku was able to push himself to try again.

“I tried it, once,” he admitted, the words clawing their way up through the clog that was his pride, “But I did not know what I was doing, and I only made the people angrier.”

Jack slowly turned back to look at him, brows starting to come together in confusion.

Aku chose to focus on a seam in Jack’s gi where a repair had been made, likely recently.

“No matter what I have done, I am only met with hatred or false faces of adoration that hold fear behind them. I do enjoy it but, but still I find myself— I see the way— Well, you know, how you mortals...how you…”

Even with his pushing, he couldn’t get the words out. Aku, frustration risen to a boil, made an angry cry as he pounded a fist into the sand, causing a microexplosion that coated him and his drink in sand. He tossed the rest of the drink far out to sea, and folded his arms across his chest, steaming and vibrating his form for a short few seconds to brush all the sand off.

Another long silence fell, and Aku listened for the sound of Jack leaving or the sound of the sword coming out of its sheath. Yet neither happened, and as the moments stretched on he felt his anger steadily giving way back to his anxiety.

“I know you are not human.”

Aku hunched his shoulders another few inches.

Jack sighed, “You are not human, despite my struggle to comprehend that very thing and not compare all that you do and say with something a human would. But I cannot continue to see you when I also know you are intentionally causing such harm to so many.”

Aku hunched further, gritting his teeth and feeling his claws starting to shred through his disguise.

Now, Jack’s voice was a sharp snap: “Calm down. I am not attacking you or— or breaking this off.”

Aku’s eyes went wide to blink numbly, and he turned his head to meet Jack’s stern face, which changed into something more soft when Aku stopped.

“I know you have the intelligence to learn what may work or not, even if you cannot understand what makes it good for others. It is still worrying, to me, but I think that is partially because it seems like there would be no heart behind it, and you would only judge by your own logic. But you have proven you have _something_ in you that draws me to you, and I would not feel it if you had nothing there. I _want_ this to work…”

Jack looked down, that pain creeping back into his expression, “However foolish I may be to think that.” His hands clenched into the material over his knees just a little bit.

That part stung, but Aku knew that pain was coming from the years Aku had continued betraying him, and it spoke volumes to the fact that Jack was allowing him this even now. Aku wanted Jack to believe him, wholeheartedly, as Aku knew he spoke the truth (for once), but given the way he’d stumbled over his own words earlier. Well.

Everything else the samurai had said shook Aku down to his core, and he felt a strange mixture of giddiness and nervousness. The samurai had called him _intelligent!_ But he’d also made clear he thought Aku could learn what worked to others’ benefits, even if he now knew Aku couldn’t feel that call to Good that Jack and most mortals did. That was daunting in a whole new way.

“Will you try?” Jack asked, “If I continue to help you, will you at least try some things that I suggest?”

Aku could admit to feeling terrified either way: refuse the samurai and lose him, or accept and step forth into the unknown. What if he lost his empire? His respect? What if he was only faced with more hatred again, just like had happened so consistently in the past?

Jack reached out a hand, and held it in front of himself. Aku stared at it, then back up at Jack in a jumble of confusion and apprehension. He knew this gesture, but what was his decision going to be?

Slowly, a quiet warmth spread into Jack’s expression, and it reflected into the dark hole inside Aku, sealing up such a large amount he nearly gasped at the sensation.

It was the same look Jack had given Ikra, once, but for Aku to have it shine at him, as _himself_...

There was still so much of the emptiness left, but he could wait to continue navigating that. For now, as Aku reached out to put his hand in Jack’s, this was all he wanted.

* * *

Looking back to all those months ago, Jack almost wanted to laugh at his past self’s naivety. Of course he had _known_ he didn’t know about all the aspects of a relationship, but there had been so many little, nuanced steps he would have never thought of.

Kissing, in and of itself, seemed easy from the outside, but back then he could have never expected all the other parts that went into it: like figuring out how both partners should lean to the sides for it, because obviously noses would get in the way. Or kissing with tongues: how to not hurt each other by clashing teeth, and then to start at a comfortable pace and easy touching so as to find out what felt good and what didn’t. And then, beyond that: where to put the hands that would be appropriate, or just not feel awkward. And so, so many other little things.

Jack and Aku had stuck to it, and that somehow made it all the more significant when they leapt together over another hurdle. It made Jack feel somehow less lost, knowing that Aku was lost with him in this, yet they were both willing to figure it out.

Now, however, there was one more thing that came separate from human relationships, and it had been in the back of Jack’s mind since he had first kissed Aku. Jack wanted Aku to be _relaxed_ and _himself_. The human form he had worn for every one of their dates was nice to avoid detection if it were to happen, but Jack knew what he was, and he wanted Aku to remember he knew that. He thought he had made himself clear on that, but Aku continued to spend time with Jack in human-esque form. Aku couldn’t spend their whole relationship hiding in a disguise on the off chance he thought it pleased Jack, especially when Jack had already accepted Aku as the demon he was before they began dating.

Here, on a cliffside, underneath the blooms of the cherry tree over them, Jack chose to take that next step.

Jack hummed in thought as he pulled away, and then took a moment to take in the sight of Aku before him: eyes reflecting dazed pleasure, mouth slightly ajar after having been connected with Jack’s for such a time, hair and beard mussed from Jack’s hands.

He slid his hands up to brush his thumbs at the corners of Aku’s chin, where the beard ended, and he smiled good-naturedly.

“Aku, I want you to know you do not have to disguise your form in front of me. I understand a desire to be discreet in public if you wish, but here? Or anytime it is just us? I know it is you. I want you to be comfortable, because I am comfortable with you.”

Aku had started to tense, and still held some of that when Jack finished. He looked away, eyes hardening.

“Only…Only if you are sure. You know that, my body is different, and I am far from—”

Jack took the chance of coming across as rude, and put a finger to Aku’s lips, silencing him.

“I know, Aku.” Jack said gently, putting as much meaning behind those words as he could.

Aku shifted his weight on his feet, then let out a tired-sounding sigh, reaching up to pull away Jack’s hands. Jack was confused, and worried, for a split second before Aku closed his eyes and his form rippled, reforming into the shape Jack had known for so much longer.

Four-fingers claws now gripped Jack’s wrists, but Jack pushed against the loose grip and hesitantly brushed his fingers back alongside the sides of Aku’s head, and under the lowermost crest of his horn-like protrusions. In this form, Aku felt more like…like freshly polished wood, hard and smooth all in one. There was also a slightly oily film on top of that, yet when Jack rubbed his fingers together to further examine it there was no residue. Aku was watching him again, no doubt gauging Jack’s reactions.

Though he wanted to continue to satisfy his own curiosity, Jack recognized that without Aku’s express permission he would be acting impolitely. So instead he drew close again, bringing his face within mere inches of Aku’s.

“I would like to keep kissing you,” Jack admitted, hoping to encourage Aku further, “If you would so let me.”

Jack was aware that, like this, Aku’s mouth was twice the width of his and he had curved and sharp fangs at least an inch or two long, but Jack was sure that if they had come this far they could make that work too.

Aku’s expression shifted into something softer, and he drifted closer until their noses touched.

“I think I will.” Aku murmured.

Jack smiled, and closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly to fit his lips against Aku’s. Immediately it came to his attention that Aku’s lips no longer slanted inward like a human’s, but instead came outward, like two long strings of noodles. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the metaphor, and Aku made a questioning noise, almost pulling away. Jack kept him still with a firm but light grip around the demon’s head, moving his own lips so Aku’s cushioned against them. He didn’t miss the way Aku’s grip tightened just a fraction, then slackened as he pressed the whole of his body closer, chest just barely bumping up to Jack’s.

When Jack pulled away, opening his eyes again, Aku moved his hands to where one cupped the left side of Jack’s face and the other rested upon the joint between his neck and arm, and Jack brought his down to rest on the curves of Aku’s pointed shoulders.

“I admittedly, eh, have wanted to try something.” Aku said, managing to sound a little out of sorts.

“Oh?” Jack quirked a brow, curiosity piqued.

“Y-yes,” Aku came back in, “Just, just open your…”

Figuring what Aku meant, Jack opened his mouth some degrees, letting Aku press his open mouth, fangs peeking out and still too wide to fit properly, onto Jack’s. He felt the blunt front of Aku’s teeth rest against his lips before something warm, wet, and thin slipped into his mouth, and with a bit of a start Jack realized it was Aku’s tongue; his real one. The forked end of it met the round edge of his own, then slithered past to run along the top just like he had done with the human tongue, only now it could go a bit further. Thankfully Aku strayed away from the back of his throat, but he did take Jack’s mind for a spin when the appendage wrapped _around_ Jack’s tongue, squeezing it ever so slightly.

Jack couldn’t cover the small groan that bubbled up from his throat, and even this close he could tell the corners of Aku’s mouth turned up into a grin. The demon’s tongue then moved to tug lightly at Jack’s, going back and forth in slow, rhythmic shifts. Jack was nearly lost in a haze of pleasure for a few moments, but quickly regained his senses and started to push against Aku’s tongue, matching his movements. It was a little odd, now that he had experienced the human version of this kiss, to have so much of his mouth uncovered, but Jack could easily conclude that this was so much _more._

Aku finally pulled back, allowing both of them a break. Panting a bit, Jack looked up at Aku, wearing the same glazed look Jack was likely giving him. Aku chuckled, then straightened, smirking proudly.

“As it always is in all things intimate, my idea was a rousing success. You may commence your praises now.”

Jack huffed, relenting, “I enjoyed it, yes.”

For a moment Aku’s gaze became almost soft, and he stroked his claws (likely blunted, given the way they didn’t cut Jack’s skin) across Jack’s cheek. He seemed to struggle with something internally, then leaned down to rest his chin on the top of Jack’s head. His beard dangled in Jack’s face, and Jack snorted at it as it tickled his nose, but otherwise stayed still to allow Aku to hold him.

“I feel I must…acknowledge your patience and kindness, all this time. I have never— It is just that— Well. You have…exhibited those traits, despite the, eh, hardships, quite admirably, and I am…I am…g-grat-e-ful.”

Somehow, despite the fact it was a very roundabout and Aku-like way of saying his thanks, it still hit something deep down inside of Jack, and his legs trembled ever so slightly. He chose to speak the words that had rung with him since the beginning, and rang more true every single day he spent with Aku.

“And thank you,” he whispered into the demon’s chest, “For proving my past self wrong about you.”

Aku seemed to understand, for he made the smallest gasp, and then held Jack tighter, pressing his face into Jack’s hair.

Yes, Jack concluded once more, there was still so much more they had to get through, but now…

 _Now_ …

He was sure they would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Betad by my wonderful friends, [Ka Won](https://twitter.com/moderatekay) and [Cobalt!!](https://cobalt-draws.tumblr.com/)
> 
> BTW, i do want to make clear that I don’t believe Aku isn’t going about his “redemption arc” in the, er, _“best”_ way, though I know this is one of the few ways he _will_. Aku is a weird case where he isn’t human, and he’s never going to understand morality the same way Jack does, but he does recognize that Jack expects certain changes from him and he is going to do that (within reason for himself, but that’s another topic). He’s primarily motivated to listen to Jack and try out his suggestions for improving his world only because he knows it will keep Jack with him, and not because he actually _wants_ to change. There is some personal motivation for him— that “empty space” I mention that he’s trying to figure out will be explored further in another fic— but he thinks he needs Jack there to help him with that as well. At a later point he will start to discover that the changes are doing more than that, and his motivations will become more personal, but at this point Aku still truly doubts himself in the regards of any idea of redemption.


End file.
